Closer
by SoraxRiku13
Summary: The one Riku's love slipped right through his fingers and he spends years trying to live without her. Inspired by the song Closer by Chainsmokers. Oneshot.


**_HI GUYS! It's surely been a while. Forgive me!_**

 ** _So I wrote this little oneshot for Ladies of Literature who is currently writing this beautiful Kingdom Hearts fanfic revolving around Riku and her OC. I highly suggest you guys to go read it! It's called So Far Gone. And for once, I wrote something actually decent lol_**

 ** _I was inspired by the song Closer by Chainsmokers and Halsey. I_** ** _hope you enjoy~_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts and it's characters do not belong to me and neither does the OC nor the song I used for inspiration._**

* * *

 _It's been years since I last saw her. The last thing I remember was her packing her suitcase, putting as many of her necessary things in it. She had tears in her gold eyes but she tried holding them back, that much was obvious. Then she just left, slamming the door behind her, leaving me alone in our home…_

~.~

Four years passed.

Four years that she left.

Four years that I was alone.

Four years that I wished I were dead.

Four years where I just lived life aimlessly.

Four years that I missed _her_.

It became a habit, not even days after she was gone, to go to the bar and drink until I forgot about everything. I became numb with alcohol, both a blessing and a curse. It became a routine to get home, drunk and vulnerable, throw everything to the side and head straight to bed. Every morning was the same now, waking up with a hangover and feeling worse than the day before.

Unfortunately, today was my day off from work.

I cursed under my breath, rolling over in bed to escape into the sheets and away from the few rays of sunlight that escaped through my curtains. I actually hated being home since it was one place that reminded me of _her_.

The radio turned on for some reason. _Or maybe I did it without realizing…_ There was a song I didn't remember hearing before but it quickly got my attention. Not just the beat, but it's lyrics as well.

 _Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you_

 _I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay.._

"Shit…." The song hit at little too close to home.

… _I know it breaks your heart_

 _Moved to the city in a broke down car_

 _And four years, no ca-_

I turned the radio off. I really couldn't handle it. It was too early to feel like this. _I think I need a few drinks…_

I was debating whether or not to actually get out of bed but my headache and nauseous stomach forced me to stay. That was until my phone began ringing.

I slid out of bed and checked who it was.

- _Sora_ -

I sighed and picked up. To be honest, I haven't really talked to any of my friends or family since I had moved away from Radiant Garden. I bet they're worried about me and I'm sure they now what had happened years ago.

"Hello..?"

" _Riku! I'm so glad I was able to get through! It's been so long, how are you?"_ I really loved my cousin but by hell, he was the happiest person I've ever known and I did not feel like putting up with it.

"I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep so can I please go back to sleep?"

" _But Riku, it already so late in the morning…"_ I can literally hear him pouting. _"I thought we could hang out today. Kairi and I are actually in the area. But it'd have to be in the evening 'cause we actually have something to do."_ I didn't reply. _"Come on Riku, just for a little bit."_ Well, I'll admit it was better than staying home, alone and miserable.

I nodded but then remembered I was on the phone. "Yeah, ok."

" _Really?! Awesome! So meet up at your place?"_

"No!" I didn't mean for that to sound too defensive but I just blurted it out. "I mean, I don't really want to be home… We can meet up at a café or something."

We agreed on their hotel's bar which wasn't too far from my apartment. _How convenient_. I started to get myself ready. _Might as well be out and about._ It was a little chilly outside so I opted for a thin dark beige coat with a regular black v-neck underneath and a navy blue scarf and some black jeans. I wanted to look presentable so I wouldn't worry my friends. Once I saw that I was, I grabbed my things and left.

I took a walk to the park after passing by a café for some coffee. It was nice and relaxing, something I probably should've done since a while ago. It's much better than getting all drunk and emotional. There weren't many people around thankfully so I found a bench near the park's fountain to sit on and closed my eyes for a bit.

I listened to the water pouring from the fountain, very calming. For once, I felt my problems melt away little by little.

…. I fell asleep.

By the time I woke up, it was late in the afternoon. I needed to have left already to arrive at the hotel early. _Shit shit shit shit shit._ I nearly ran to the hotel.

It took me twenty minutes to arrive and to my surprise, Sora and Kairi weren't there yet. I waited for a bit outside, looking at my phone to see if I had any missed calls or texts from them. Five minutes passed and I finally saw a familiar red head walking towards me along with my cousin. "Hey." Sora was the first to glomp me. Kairi waited for her turn.

We went inside the bar and got a table for the three of us, somewhere we wouldn't get into much trouble.

"Riku! You actually came!" This dork gave me one of his bright smiles.

"Well I did say I was gonna come."

"Jeez, it's been so long~ Ever since you and Ray-" _SMACK._ Kairi hit Sora on the back of his head.

"Sora, I said not to bring her up." _Ah… she knows what happened…._ I didn't notice I had stiffen as soon as I heard her name.

"Ah crap, sorry.." I shook my head and we proceeded to catch up on what happened the years after I left Radiant Garden.

A few hours had passed until the both of them decided it was time to leave. We said our goodbyes and I saw them as they walked out. I decided to stay a little to get more drinks but that was when I saw someone all too familiar.

 _Nah, it can't be…_

But it was. Her black hair was now a little longer than I remember but her dyed blue hair still remained. She was in a black dress that I don't remember seeing but it fit her. I was more convinced it was her after catching a glimpse of those uniquely gold eyes.

Rayne.

At that moment, I felt everything stop.

… _you're looking pretty in a hotel bar_

 _And I can't stop_

 _No, I can't stop…_

By some unknown force in the universe, the same song from earlier was playing, narrating perfectly how I was feeling. I couldn't look away and my body began moving on its own. I was only a few feet away from touching her, from talking to her.

"Rayne…" it was almost a whisper but she heard me. She turned around, shock was apparent on her face. "It… really is you…" was all I managed to say, a smile appearing slowly on my face and tears pickling the corners of my eyes.

"Riku…" I wanted to hug her and hold her. I wanted her back. "What are you doing here…?" I explained that I was there with Sora and Kairi but that they had just left. She was quiet the entire time. It started to make me nervous. I kept seeing her mouth move slightly as if she had something to say.

"Ray… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened back then and for being such an asshole again. Truth is I've been going mad since you left. I miss you." Her eyes widened and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. We were older, yes, but she was still the same awkward girl I fell in love with.

 _You look as good as the day I met you_

 _I forget just why I left you, I was insane..._

"…too…." She cleared her throat, "Me too." She smiled softly and for the first time in forever, I felt a weight be lifted from my chest.

I didn't remember when I leaned forward to kiss her but I suddenly felt my lips touch hers softly. As I started to move away, I felt her pull me back into the kiss. I felt warm inside. I felt happy. We finally stopped, looked at each other, and without a word, left the bar and hotel.

"Where's the car?"

"I walked here."

"Are we really walking back?"

"Well, we don't really have another choice do we?" Rayne stayed quiet.

"… alright then, let's go home." I held out my hand after walking a few steps, letting her know what I wanted and she took it.

We arrived home, hand in hand. "It's….it's literally still the same."

"U-um let's just say these past four years haven't been good ones….." I felt her squeeze my hand. _It must've been hard on her too…_ "But you're here now," my voice was low, "Let's continue where we left off four years ago, before all the bad stuff happened…" I pulled Rayne into a hug. "Let's give this another try… please.. I.. I can't live without you…" it was a little embarrassing hearing myself say that but it needed to be said. I felt her hug me back, nodding ever so softly. My heart fluttered.

I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I separated from our embrace just a little bit and placed another kiss on her lips, then on her forehead, cheeks, nose, and back on her lips. I cupped her cheek as we kissed. It was gentle and caring but then it deepened and we could no longer control ourselves. We made our way to the bedroom, leaving a small trail of scattered clothes behind.

~.~

I woke up the next morning, feeling like it was all just a dream until I turned over and saw Rayne laying down right next to me. She was still asleep, her features relaxed, her skin glistening in the morning sunlight. I put an arm around her and drew her closer, snuggling her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, hoping I didn't wake her. She was beautiful and all I ever wanted.

The radio turned on again. Thankfully not so loud but I wasn't really paying attention to it. I just wanted to stay like this with her forever.

… _Pull the sheets right off the corner_

 _Of the mattress that you stole_

 _From your roommate back in Boulder_

 _We ain't ever getting older…_

… _no, we ain't ever getting older_

* * *

 ** _So there we go. I'm so tired right now cuz I wanted to finish this before losing all inspiration._**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews are much appreciated!_**


End file.
